¡Yo lo vi primero!
by Layonenth4
Summary: El capitán Watson es un hombre que ocupa un lugar en los pensamientos de todos los auxiliares de vuelo. Sherlock era el único consciente de que eso era una molestia en sus vidas, tanto que tirar a cada entrometido u ofrecidas desde una altura mortal, no sonaba nada mal. Y no era por celos, ¡pero él lo vio primero! AU!Pilotos. Este fic participa en el Baker Slash Fest 2015


Este fic participa en el **Baker Slash Fest 2015**

 **Prompt#37**

 **Universo** : AU - Pilotos

 **Pareja** : Johnlock

 **Rating** : mayores de 13 años

 **Género** : comedia, romance poco implícito.

 **Numero de palabras** : 6500 aproximadamente.

 **Capítulos** : 1/1

 **Beta** : Yuue

 **Advertencias:** palabras altisonantes, mentalidades tramposas, y un único momento "sexoso". Ejem. Posible Ooc.

 **Desclaimer** : Sherlock es de Watson, Watson de Sherlock según el sagrado testamento de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, su creador; Derechos de los personajes modernos pertenecen a la BBC; La idea principal (Prompt) es de su correspondiente incitador; El desarrollo del mismo sí viene de mi cabecita. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 _ **~ ¡Yo lo vi primero! ~**_

La compañía de vuelos internacionales KingPrince originaria de Gran Bretaña era conocida y muy recomendada en el mercado, no sólo por su tecnología hidráulica avanzada o sus mejoras en los sistemas de aeronáutica, sino por su excelente servicio.

Tanto para capitanes y asistentes del vuelo, pertenecer a la gran familia empresarial se podía considerar como uno de los más grandes logros en cualquiera de las dos carreras. Pero por eso mismo, la imagen que representan con esos uniformes oscuros unificados, elegantes y pulcros, se debía cumplir con las expectativas prometidas y un poco más por la parte personal; eso se convertía en el credo de cada empleado de la empresa hasta por el menor de los puestos laborales.

Azafatas, pilotos, intendentes, ingenieros, mensajeros, todos absolutamente bajo compromiso debían dar lo mejor de uno. Claro que siempre existiría "aquel" o "aquella" que llame la atención más que otro por su notable éxito, pero nada de eso debía de ser un impedimento para ser mejor cada día.

Lástima que muchos no entiendan ese último pedido.

Como ejemplo de lo anterior, podemos mencionar a cierta morena de cabellera esponjada que parecía estar en alguna serie animada donde sus pies no tocaban el piso por el trote tan veloz que llevaba. No tropezaba ni necesitaba voltear la mirada para observar si en su corrediza acabase de empujar contra las paredes a los molestos estorbos que se convertía el personal para ella; no tenia oídos para escuchar el grito de una dama cuyo café caliente fue derramado encima de su busto; tampoco tenía olfato para darse cuenta que paso en medio de una plática cuyo aroma bucal apestaba a ceniza como el cigarro. Prácticamente para ella no existía nada más que la meta visualizada a ya pocos metros de su presencia.

Ni la pañoleta roja pegándosele a la cara o la pesada maleta en su mano diestra le impedía seguir el camino imaginario a la gran odisea. Y justo llegó frente a la puerta de madera dentro del edificio del área del personal, donde la perilla dorada bajo su mano giro en dirección para ser abierta, y que como diablo que se llevaba su alma con un rostro petrificado, abrió la gran tabla frente a ella y dejo ver adentro de la habitación.

— ¿Tenemos la ruta del capitán Watson? — preguntó de repente con un hilo de aliento que contuvo en su garganta.

En la habitación se encontraban mucho más personas de las que ella observaba, pero su vista estaba puesta y exasperante en una mujer joven y rubia con el mismo vestuario que la miro con cara larga en medio de todos.

— Sally —la morena estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar sino hubiese visto la sonrisa en todos los demás que no pudieron seguir controlándola — ¡Oh, claro que la tenemos!

Ella y la rubia que le contesto dieron cortos saltitos, aplaudieron en bajo e incluso dieron pasos para acortar la distancia, abrazarse furtivamente y seguir riendo. Dos mujeres más sonreían mientras sorbían de su té, así como un hombre sentado pulcramente en una silla a la esquina leía el periódico fingiendo no prestar atención a los griteríos de las damas.

La puerta que jamás fue cerrada dejo ver a un hombre mucho más alto y de apariencia vaga, explayando los orbes de sus ojos al interpretar sabiamente la escena que se le montaba en frente.

— No es cierto, ¿tienen a Watson? ¡Demonios! — habló muy alto y demasiado rápido, aunque los presentes le comprendieron y no evitaron burlarse.

— Supéralo Anderson. — sonrió Sally mientras veía a su compañero arrastrar los pies adentrándose a la habitación como un ser sin alma.

Para Sally Donovan era una aeromoza muy seria y disfrutaba de su trabajo por muy exigente que fuese, más porque desde hace año y medio venia laborando en el mismo avión que todo tripulante aéreo quisiera en Europa. Que dice Europa, ¡en el mundo! Pero que va del mundo, ¡el espacio!

Aceptaba que puede estar exagerando un poquito, pero cuando trabajas bajo el mando de un hombre tan maduro, simpático, caballeroso, inteligente y al mismo tiempo apuesto, exagerar era una de las cosas que no se podía evitar expresar. Claro que al principio le pareció una burla todos los halagos que escuchaba para el capitán Watson, siendo a su criterio nada más y nada menos que un chaparro sin gracia para ser británico; por supuesto que se dio de bofetadas tiempo después cuando con una sola charla de cinco minutos le vino a bastar para saber que mejor lugar para trabajar era el sitio donde las suelas del capitán Watson pisasen.

Y como excusa para no verse tan patética, era el hecho de que había cientos de personas que pensaban como ella. Al menos en la industria de las aerolíneas, claro.

— Escuche que la aerolínea de San Marcos intento reclutarlo, pero el declino. — la voz de una pelirroja de nombre Sarah Sawyer, la primera que sorbía de su té con una sonrisa pícara, llamó la atención de todos.

— Esos ricos españoles bastardos, queriéndose llevar a nuestro mejor capitán. — No podía estar más de acuerdo con Janine, la pelinegra al lado de Sarah.

John Hamish Watson era conocido por su eficiente trabajo para la KingPrince, pero desde el suceso a sus treinta años donde logro aterrizar un avión en un campo ganadero sin una sola baja más que el mismo avión, era prácticamente un místico héroe. Y es místico, no leyenda, debido a la humildad del hombre por guardarse esa historia para si mismo y solo dejarse ver en un viejo video de los noticieros por unos miserables diez segundos. Pero he ahí el motivo de su fama fantasma, y del por qué diversas compañías lo querían.

Héroe y humilde en un cuerpo desapercibido, ¡Nada más se le puede pedir al cielo!

Sintió las manos de la rubia Mary sobre su cuello para acomodarle la arrugada pañoleta roja, y aunque la sonrisa boba seguía en los labios de ambas, a su alrededor percibió como su otro compañero bajaba el periódico con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

— ¿Aun varados con el maravilloso Watson? — Sebastian era su nombre y "misterio" su apellido, pero a veces gozaba burlarse de su equipo de intercambio al que se le fue asignado una corta temporada.

Era quien tenía la insignia de sobrecargo, su supervisor. Aunque tenga esa cara atractiva y una seriedad y elegancia nata, Sally podía sentir esa espinita indicadora que debían desconfiar de él. Más cuando sonreía.

— ¡Es que es tan lindo! E inteligente, educado, encantador, entusiasta. — comento Mary a punto de convertirse en una paleta derretida y matar a la morena por estrangularla con la pañoleta

— Sí, sí, sí. Ya sabemos, el Jonny Boy. — habló Sebastian más para él que a sus oyentes, antes de comenzar a salir por la puerta con su mochila de viaje en manos y respectiva calma.

Un tipo misterio en verdad.

— ¿A dónde vas Sarah, y que llevas ahí? — Anderson tenía la mirada entrecerrada, y siguiendo su visión, se podía observar a Sarah con un termo rojo en un intento banal de ser ocultado entre sus brazos.

La pelirroja sonrió, y ya estaba a un sólo metro de la salida. Los amigos y otros dos que eran de su equipo de vuelo se comenzaban a mover con lentitud y miradas bien puestas en su persona. Lo único inteligente que se le ocurrió hacer a la mujer fue dar media vuelta con un equilibrio perfecto sobre sus pies y salir corriendo a su próximo objetivo.

— ¡Tramposa! — se escuchó el grito de guerra por parte de todos y cada quien tomo sus cosas para salir tras ella.

Anderson iba a medio camino cuando recordó, ladeando la cabeza y poniendo ojitos de perrito perdido, que a él ya le habían cambiado de equipo y rango, quedando plasmado en su sitio con todo el uniforme desarreglado.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que dar un fuerte pisotón a mitad del pasillo, maldecir su desgraciada suerte, y terminar retirándose nuevamente como alma en pena.

* * *

La selva, tierra de salvajes cuyas leyes de supervivencia llegaban a ser atemorizantes e increíbles por igual. Te enseña la supervivencia del más fuerte, pero también del más astuto y vil de todos.

Es curioso que ese término sólo se enfoque en la selva, pues juzgando lo que sus ojos heterocromaticos estaban esperando por ver, Sherlock creía que era un dato muy corregible. Después de todo no estaba en la selva ni en un ambiente salvaje, ni animales o fauna estaban presentes, más sin embargo podía oír los rugidos, gruñidos y pasos sonorosos corriendo rumbo a su dirección.

La entrada de pasajeros y la tripulación estaban separadas en el exterior, cosa que agradecía porque sería una gran molestia tener que explicar a los pasajeros porque carajos una bola de seis aproximadamente, venían empujándose en el estrecho pasillo y con el uniforme horriblemente desarreglado.

¿Acaso todos iban tras Sawyer? Bola de inadaptados.

Debería restarles importancia pero… No. Imposible. Demasiado ruidosos mientras tropiezan entre ellos mismos.

Sin necesidad de hacer tanta calculación fría, dios dos pasos hacia atrás apenas ondeando la mochila de viaje en su mano y sin arrugar una sola de sus prendas azul rey con franjas plateadas a sus costados. La distancia perfecta para que la bola de humanoides descerebrados no tocara ni la punta de sus ilustres zapatos negros, pero fue un termo rojo que tuvo que pisar para que no siguiera rodando a la deriva mientras los demás se quejaban de sus lesiones ni un poco delicadas.

Aparte de inútiles, debía añadir a su palacio mental la poca resistencia física.

— Sí existiese un Dios — todos subieron la mirada con su voz —, ustedes serían la prueba suficiente para conocer su oscuro sentido del humor.

Los seis lo miraron con verdadero odio y fastidio, pero fue una, la única que siempre le parecía la más molesta y entrometida de todas, quien resopló y revoloteó los ojos.

— Genial, el friki. — Sally era de aquellas que resultaban ser imprudentes bajo la fachada de chica ruda y vale todo. Eso podría apreciarlo, sino fuese que en verdad le caía demasiado mal para si quiera pensar su nombre sin un síndrome de agruras.

Fuera de su conexión asesina con la morena, observó claramente como la aplastada pelirroja estiraba aún con absurda persistencia su mano en un afán de tomar el cilindro llamativamente rojo, y cuando rozó sus dedos con el material, decidió tomarlo el mismo y concluir sus suposiciones como positivas.

Los idiotas otra vez peleaban por John Watson.

" _Café negro, caliente, hecho en casa con un esmero intencional; es para él. Otra vez."_ En su mente dejaba las notas volando, siendo ilógico que sus deseos se posicionaran sobre su razonamiento siempre estable, pero aun así lo hizo y las emociones tomaron el control de sus actos.

Dio dos pasos más hacia atrás y se posicionó frente al contenedor de basura, destapándolo con el pedal que había debajo y en la rendijilla del termo que abrió con sus hábiles y alargados dedos, poco a poco gozando internamente ver las caras putrefactas y pálidas, más la trágica mirada en los ojillos verdosos oscuros de Sawyer, siendo espectadores de como el líquido con cafeína se derramaba dentro del contenedor de _basura._

Que su cara no demostrara nada, no significaba que por dentro no tenía ni pizca de arrepentimiento por su acto travieso y justo. También fue lo necesario para que John no comenzara a encariñarse con un café traído por una de las azafatas, simplemente por no tener el corazón de rechazarla.

John Watson era _su_ amigo desde la universidad, y aunque era tres años menor que él, su inteligencia les ha permitido ir al mismo nivel y no separarse cuando decidieron estar en la misma carrera. Claro que para su desgracia, tenía un hermano muy mañoso que se quiso cobrar una de sus tantas supuestas deudas de riñas infantiles, mandándolo como capitán a otra ruta y separarlo de _su_ John.

Mycroft pagaría por hacerle soportar a Moriarty como su copiloto un año entero y sin su amigo a lado, permitiéndole a los "interesados e indignas" acercársele más de lo necesario. Como esos seis, por ejemplo.

Los mencionados se levantaron con ganas renovadas de reclamarle, o al menos Sarah tenía esa intención y sólo por ir en su contra Sally se metería, pero otro nuevo sonido de pisadas acercándose le hizo voltear con discreción más atrás de los cráneos vacíos, y gracias a su altura apreció la figura que se acercaba junto a otros dos.

Ahí venía _su_ amigo portando orgullosamente su uniforme, platicando como siempre muy animado con Sebastian Moran y Molly Hopper, sin estar al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos.

— ¡Capitán Watson, capitán Watson! — empezaron a gritonear cuando el rubio estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos.

Algo que le hizo alzar la ceja a Sherlock fue que todos los que hace unos minutos se le iban a "lanzar encima", ahora hasta peinados y sin una sola evidencia de su roñería tan infantil. El termo también lo tiro al bote de basura, sencillamente para que John no preguntara de su existencia en su mano.

— Buenos días chicos. — saludo Watson con esa sonrisa que se le antojaba al moreno como derrame toxico de amabilidad.

— ¡Buenos días capitán! — pero por supuesto que era el único que pensaba así.

Rodó los ojos, sabiendo que John le interrogaría a solas el por qué de su fastidio tan temprano, aunque siempre recibiría la misma respuesta y el ojiazul cuestionara para molestarle.

Y como olvidarse de los lambiscones.

— ¿Llevo su maleta, señor? — cuestionó un aeromozo castaño

— Yo lo hare con gusto señor. — le siguió el otro

— ¡Yo llevare su saco! — como cereza para el pastel, esas fueron las cuatro mujeres, y todos los insulsos con bobas sonrisas y algo terroríficas.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntan si quiere un masaje en los glúteos? — con su afamado sarcasmo y tono irónico, Sherlock vio a los ocho asistentes se sonrojaron debidamente, pero el brillo en sus ojos significaba que realmente estaban tomando valor para ofrecerse a tan _difícil_ tarea.

— Yo se darlos señor, con mucho placer. — Janine lo dijo bastante dispuesta y esa sonrisilla de inocencia no engaño a nadie. Sherlock se contuvo de querer mostrarle como se daba "placer" si fregabas con frenesí la cara contra la pared.

— Oh eso sería estupendo Janine, más creo que será otra ocasión porque ya vamos tarde. — John contestó con la caballerosidad que lo caracterizaba, pero hasta la pelinegra se sonrojo y tuvo un brillo amenazador en sus ojos con aquella respuesta.

Sino fuera porque lo conocía lo suficiente, Sherlock también hubiera estampado a John contra el placer de la pared.

— ¡Preparare todo para su llegada, señor! — se animó la morena y con sus cosas en mano salió corriendo, siendo perseguida por sus otros compañeros con intenciones asesinas, una Molly bastante apenada por lo escuchado, y un Sebastian muy ocupado mandando mensajes fugaces en su celular.

Sherlock apreció nuevamente como toda la bola de hormonas casi vuelve a tropezar entre ellos, sólo que el sujeto a matar ahora era Janine.

— Salvajes. — resopló el rizado ante semejante escena, y con su amigo a su lado comenzaron a caminar de igual manera

— Oh, vamos Sherlock. Sólo aman su trabajo. — comento el ojiazul con verdadera creencia en sus palabras.

Una de las tantas cosas que Holmes odiaba de John, era su sentido despistado para todo lo que no fuera pilotear. Cuando volaba con Moriarty se la pasaba pensando en todas las cosas y "personas" que tendría que alejar porque Watson en vez de declinar tales insinuaciones, las aumentaba debido a su incapacidad para entenderlas.

A veces se preguntaba cómo es que en el bachillerato llego a ser John-tres continentes-Watson.

— El trabajo, claro. — volvió a resoplar mirando al frente, pero decidió voltear la mirada y enfocarse en esos iris tan cristalinos. — John, me sorprende tu nivel tan bajo de observación.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — cuestionó Watson, pero Holmes prefirió retirarse al transporte que los llevaría al avión, en vez de contestar semejante tontería.

Oh, si John supiera que tanto era su descuido ante lo que se paraba frente a él.

* * *

Siempre se preparaba el avión con horas de anticipación conforme llegaban estos, pero aun así uno de sus trabajos es verificar minutos antes del despegue que todo valla en orden y las estancias estén con el surtido necesario en cada una de las áreas correspondientes.

Los aviones de KingPrince no eran atiborrados de pasajeros, siendo una aerolínea enfocada en la clase media, hasta la zona turística no era tan mal oliente u estresante como en la mayoría de los viajes suele ser. Molly, Charles, Janine y Dixon se ocupaban de ella sin ningún problema; Sarah y Mary de la clase empresarial; la primera clase era para Sally, con Sebastian supervisándola la mayoría del tiempo.

Por esa misma razón, las dos mujeres de la clase empresarial más Janine y Donovan, estaban reunidas en su piso preparando los materiales que necesitaban. O eso se disimulaba pues era más charla que obra.

— "…con mucho placer", ¡pero que sin vergüenza eres! — susurró con verdadero coraje la pelirroja mientras miraba a su compañera

— Sí la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma debe ir. — se justificó la pelinegra alzando desinteresadamente los hombros

— A la montaña, no a su cama. — replicó Mary

— Me conformo con la cabina de piloto, muchas gracias. — Janine se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, y aunque háyase sonado en verdad desinteresada, su cara abochornada decía todo lo contrario.

Una cosa era que sintiera esa admiración casi psicópata por el capitán Watson. Una muy diferente a en serió querer compartir un momento tan íntimo, ¡pero todo fue culpa de la adrenalina del momento y Holmes con sus comentarios tan poco prudentes!

— Otra vez esta con Holmes. ¿Por qué no lo regresan a sus aviones familiares? — comento Janine nuevamente, pero esta vez la que reaccionó tan violenta fue la Donovan.

— Holmes no me da buena espina, no sé cómo el capitán le soporta. — la morena se recargó de espaldas en el marco de la entrada a la alacena con verdadera cara de frustración.

— Sherlock también es buen piloto. — comentó la rubia con una mueca sin muchos ánimos, pero las otras tres bufaron ante lo dicho.

— Molly y tú son las únicas creyentes de eso, Mary. — contestó Sarah con desplante, volviendo a su trabajo para no querer tener una discusión.

Mas sin embargo, una voz que llegaba desde la cabina de pilotaje se escuchó por las bocinas implantadas en el área de todo el avión.

— Asistentes de vuelo y valorada tripulación, habla su capitán — que las piernas se pusieran como gelatina, fue irremediablemente una reacción natural de su sistema nervioso —; Es un placer tener otra jornada más en el 221-Lordenth con ustedes. Nuestro viaje tiene duración de quine horas, así que trabajemos con ganas y en equipo. Gracias.

Cambiando de parecer, tal vez una sección "intima" en la cabina no sonaba tan mal para ninguna de las cuatro que terminaron suspirando apenas se acabó de escuchar aquella varonil voz.

* * *

El vuelo del 221-Lordenth a Nueva York hace cuatro horas que había despegado de la pista, y la noche se hacía larga para los pasajeros que esperaban la hora de la cena. La cena que se servía era por cierta variedad para cada clase; así que mientras la clase turista se conformaba con ensalada y botana empaquetada, otros podían presumir de helado y verdura fresca. Aunque todo eso debía ser en un momento específico a un número aún más estudiado, por lo que hasta tal acto insignificante debía ser perfecto.

Y siempre teniendo buenos resultados que a nadie le parecía que era una de las tareas que más debían respetarse, no había porque notar tampoco que los azafatos y aeromozas estaban hasta el límite de ansiedad y nerviosismo.

No solo era la hora de la cena, era "la" hora de "la" cena.

Así que mientras en la clase baja se disfrutada la comida, y en la primera Sebastian comenzaba a repartir los menús planeados para ese día, en la segunda el pollo y la sopa debía calentarse con un tiempo de dos minutos en los microondas. Dos minutos.

Corriendo el tiempo, Sally tuvo que desaparecer con mucha maña y encrucijada de la vista de Moran para ir directo a la segunda planta por la ensalada, mientras en su mente repetía sin cansancio la valiosa información que tenía. No importaba que todos lo supiesen, para ella en esos datos era el mayor de sus tesoros.

"Té de limón con miel. Ensalada. Pastelito de avellanas. Té de limón con miel. Ensalada. Pastelito de avellanas" se repetía como una cancioncita mientras en su mano llevaba con mucho cuidado el pastelito, pero justo cuando estuvo bajando las escaleras de servicio las cuales sólo eran ocultadas por una cortina marina, chocó con sus otras tres compañeras que iban en dirección contraria. Una con ensalada, las otras dos con té.

La cena preferida de John Watson estaba distribuida en cada una de ellas, y aunque Janine, Sarah y Mary tuviesen la sonrisa más amigable, Sally no se creía ni una pizca de aquella juerga.

— Esto solo puede solucionarse de una manera. — habló con severidad, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando el pastelito contra su pecho. Solamente había pastelitos en primera clase, y esas dos no se arriesgarían a que Sebastian las cachara, así que evitar un enfrentamiento físico por la comida entre todas se convirtió en su estrategia.

Eso debía hacerse a la antigua.

Todas pasaron un brazo tras su espalda, las cuatro se miraban entre ellas buscando probabilidades, suponiendo, adivinando y dejándose en las manos del creador para tomar la mejor decisión en aquel enfrentamiento.

El todo o nada, se disputaba solamente ahora.

Abrieron los labios con lentitud y mucho cuidado, tal pareciendo que iban a recitar un hechizo mágico, el mejor de todos, ¡el que te hace invencible!

— ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! — las palabras fueron soltadas y las cuatro sacaron su mano al frente del semi-circulo mal formado, dejando ver su puño fuertemente cerrado.

— Las grandes mentes piensan igual — comento Mary con una sonrisilla maligna, mientras todas retiraban nuevamente sus manos atrás de su espalda.

La respiración se transformaba lenta, las miradas bailaban de un lado a otro mientras el ambiente atmosférico se enfriaba por la turbulencia en el universo. Estaban dejando en claro con sus auras, que esto era la guerra.

— ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! — gritaron en coro, pero Sarah se les adelanto

— ¡Súper fuerza! — declaró la pelirroja con una palmada en las tres palmas restantes que se quejaron por repentino golpe.

Sally bajo la guardia y fue el momento perfecto para que Janine le quitara el pastelito y salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

De momento todo paso tan rápido, y Janine sólo sintió el golpe en su frente cuando Sally le sujeto el pie mientras corría por la escalera de espiral. La morena de hecho le piso el hombro cuando agitadamente Donovan subió los escalones y decidió salir por la cortina en segundo piso, creyéndose a salvo entre los pasajeros.

Grave error.

Mary siguió muy de cercas a Sally, así que para cuando esta comenzaba a salir al pasillo, la rubia tuvo la perfecta oportunidad de empujarla a un lado y meterla dentro del baño. En realidad el postre no importaba, sólo necesitaba llegar primero al capitán.

El chapuzón de Sally cayendo seguramente dentro del escusado fue lo que llamó la atención del público, y para cuando la rubia Morstan se alisaba la falda y comenzaba a sonreír con afabilidad, Sarah se abalanzo contra ella por la espalda tras un grito identificado como la dichosa película espartana.

La conmoción y los gritos de ambas mujeres asustaron a los espectadores de tal barbarie. Una señora decidida a separar a las empleadas se puso de pie, y Mary comete el error de cambiar las posiciones, ponerse sobre Janine intentando golpearla con un puñetazo mal dado, alcanzando a la pobre señora que se fue a caer sobre otro pasajero.

Los llantos de un bebé más las risas de tres niños que estaban en una de las hileras se sumaron al ruidoso escándalo, tanto así que Molly subió a verificar la seguridad y Sebastian bajó suponiendo lo que sucedía. Ambos llegaron al segundo piso por el lado opuesto y notaron a todos los pasajeros de pie murmurando.

Se abrieron paso entre la gente que tuvieron que hacer sentar, estando presentes justo cuando la rubia y la pelinegra golpeaban a la señora, y notaron como Sally de rodillas abría poco a poco la puerta del baño, pero justo en eso llego Sarah con una cara que de verdad daba bastante miedo. Sarah cerró la puerta para abrirse paso sobre las otras dos en el piso, sin darse cuenta que con su fuerza volvió a tirar para adentro a Sally, y esta vez se escuchó un grito más fuerte por su parte.

Janine giro la cabeza por el grito, recibiéndola un golpe con la caja de ensaladas por parte de la pelirroja. Mary aprovechó ese momento perfecto en el que la pelinegra se quitó de encima, otorgando una patada que le saco el aire a Sarah y la hizo caer sobre uno de los carritos que se movió en el arguende, tirando las bebidas sobre los seis primeros asientos.

— ¡¿Pero qué les pasa?! — fue Molly quien gritó horrorizada por tal comportamiento, mientras Sebastian se preguntaba porque tuvieron que transferirlo junto a esas locas.

Por cierto, la pasajera agredida está sangrando.

* * *

La cabina de los pilotos tenía ciertas reglas, una de ellas era el silencio o un volumen de voz muy controlado para no perder ninguna indicación por la radio o alguna alerta, más sin embargo y con el piloto en automático, adentro parecía más bien la oficina escolar.

Cuatro estudiantes con las ropas jaloneadas, desgreñadas, el maquillaje corrido y con golpes en los rostros, una de ellas mantenía un trapo con hielos por el chichón tan penoso que le duraría mínimo un mes en su frente. Y no se podía olvidar del director que les lanzaba algo más que un fuerte sermón.

— ¡¿En que estaban pensando?! Olviden eso, ya sé que no usan el cerebro. — Sherlock no era de los que alzaban la voz por cosas insignificantes, de hecho, sólo perdía los estribos por ciertos casos; dos de los primeros era la estupidez, y que le perjudicaran su trabajo.

Por lo que respecta, la interrupción de su pilotaje por la llamada de auxilio de un pasajero porque sus asistentes de vuelo peleaban en medio pasillo debido a una estupidez, era demasiado para no querer gritar.

— Lo sentimos. — confesaron las cuatro aeromozas, cuyos uniformes eran un asco de manchas de comida y a una le venía faltando un mechón grande de cabello rubio.

Él no era niñero, y si la decisión le dependiese, las tiraría a todas rumbo al vacío con un sólo paracaídas. Y tiraría primero el paracaídas para que salten a atraparlo. Y estaría roto. Y chocarían contra el agua helada. Tal vez se disloquen algún hueso del cuerpo por la fuerza sometida contra el aire.

¡Vamos! Que no sonaba tan mal la idea.

— Agradezcan que esas personas no demanden a la compañía debido al circo que se montaron por andar mojando sus bragas con el capitán en pleno vuelo. — volvió a sentarse en su respectivo lugar tomando el control del avión, mientras a sus espaldas las cuatro señoritas rechinaban los dientes por tan cruel que sonaba la verdad de ese reproche.

Sally no quería perder nada contra Holmes, y aunque ella sabía que tenía la culpa, aceptarlo frente al "friki" lastimaba todo su orgullo.

— Eso no es…

— Ahórrate las estúpidas excusas para el congreso, porque en cuanto lleguemos a tierra necesitaran más que eso para conservar sus trabajos en una avioneta rumbo a Alazka.

La morena queda callada ante la rudeza de aquella amenaza, que ciertamente sabía de antemano Holmes podría cumplir. Y sonaba bastante mal la idea de atender en una avioneta… ¿eso era posible?

La puerta de la cabina se abrió y fue Watson junto a un impasible Sebastian quienes entraron.

A las cuatro se les encogió el corazón cuando el siempre sonriente rostro del capitán, ahora estaba contraído en una molestia notable y más que eso, decepción. Estaba el sentimiento de la certidumbre en sus ojos azules, y para las cuatro peleadoras no pudo existir golpe más bajo que aquella mirada perturbadora.

— Hable con las personas, y están dispuestas a guardar silencio si ustedes no se presentan el resto de la llegada a Nueva York. — hasta su voz se escuchaba con un tono más sombrío tras esa seria arruga en su frente que detonaba su molestia. — Bajaran a clase turista y será Molly junto con su equipo quienes ocupen sus lugares. Sebastian, ¿podrás sólo con primera clase?

— Sí, capitán. — afirmó Moran rápidamente sin mostrarse perjudicado por lo sucedido. Aunque eso sí que no podía impresionar a nadie.

— Bien, las demás divídanse las tareas, y espero piensen en sus actos. — ordenó el capitán y después de la salida del sobrecargo, una por una comenzaron a salir cabizbajas del sitio.

Sally tenía un pie afuera, pero la necesidad de saber sí Sherlock cumpliría su amenaza la atosigaba demasiado para poder tener la mente despejada. Así que aunque se viera un poco desvergonzada, dio la media vuelta y antes de que John tomara asiento, esta pregunto en voz altar pero sin su seguridad de la que hacia tanto alarde.

— ¿Tendremos sanción al llegar a tierra? — cuestionó su duda, y la mirada azul bajo las pestañas doradas dolió un poco al descifrar los pensamientos negativos que se reflejaban en ellos.

John soltó un suspiro muy grande, pero tras un momento de duda pudo volver a mirar a la morena y sonreír aunque sea con un deje de lastima.

— Tal vez. — su sonrisa que poco a poco se trasformó en una de verdadero apoyo, le hizo creer a Sally que en verdad no encontraría a un mejor hombre el mundo.

Salió más confiada de la cabina, dejando que el capitán al que todos amaban hiciese algo más que lucir simpático, y apoyarla aún cuando actuó como una verdadera cría.

John Watson en serio que era un ángel.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y el rubio volvió a dejar salir un suspiro sentándose en su silla y quito el automático, gozando del silencio que se le otorgaba al fin.

— No harás nada. — las palabras no eran una pregunta, y Sherlock sonaba molesto si ignoramos el hecho de que no lo estaba ni mirando cuando habló.

John miró a su amigo con una sonrisa de culpabilidad, pero tampoco negó nada. A sus pensamientos e ideas, las mujeres sólo tuvieron un mal entendido que no lograron controlar a tiempo, y que era una de esas tantas cosas que se pueden solucionar sin llegar a represalias severas.

Aunque sabía que lo que en verdad quería que hiciese era tirarlas desde esta altura y con muchas trabas. Pero lo que no sabía es por qué los instintos asesinos de Sherlock en contra de jóvenes trabajadores e incomprendidas entre sí.

* * *

No es que no tuvieran vergüenza o sentido de sus acciones y represalias, ¡es más, juraban que tenían el rostro rojo de tan sólo acordarse como metieron la pata! Pero las cuatro necesitaban respuestas y las necesitaban ya.

El hotel donde se hospedaban ni piscina tenía, pero realizaba su función de darles hospedaje a los empleados del KingPrince en lo que se programaba su siguiente vuelo. Casi siempre son ocho horas de descanso cuando el trayecto sobrepasaba las diez horas, y ciertamente es tanto el sueño anhelado que uno ni se da cuenta de las carencias de la residencia que les dejaba reposar, pero las cuatro aeromozas tras su denigrante acto en el avión no podían ni estarse quietas dentro la habitación que compartían.

Incluso se tuvieron que traer a Molly porque necesitaban a una persona que las obligara a estar ahí. Y cuando la más jovencita de todas se ponía en su modo de mamá gallina, les daba un poco más de valor.

También fue Molly la designada a tocar la puerta una, dos, tres veces antes de que Mary se desesperada y empezara a hablar con la madera.

— Buenas noches capitán, solo queríamos saber que ocurrió con la junta. — las habitaciones no contaban con que la puerta fuese anti ruido, por lo que su capitán debió de haberlas escuchado perfectamente.

Por eso asustadas que le haya pasado algo a su hombre predilecto, como locas empezaron a palmear la superficie marrón y gritando para adentro, sin importarles nuevamente los extras que también querían descansar en los demás cuartos.

— ¿Capitán? ¿Capitán, está bien? — ellas seguían llamando al caballero, pero para su gran sorpresa, terror, tal vez la causa de muchas pesadillas por tiempo indefinido, no fue John Watson quien abrió la puerta.

— Largo, ahora. — ¡Era Sherlock! ¡Y sin la parte superior de su vestimenta!

Las cuatro se quedaron boquiabiertas y Molly comenzaba a hiperventilar con la cara por completo roja. No sólo por el hecho de que el hombre injustamente ocultaba demasiado bajo la roba, sino por la situación que demostraba y respondía a su vez el por qué Watson no abría la puerta.

¡Pero no podían ni creerlo! Todas las peleas, los planes maléficos, discusiones verbales y grandes fantasías de todas las edades, los cambios de turnos y los vuelos extra sólo para completar puntos con un hombre, ¡que prefiere la compañía de un friki! ¡¿Acaso para alguien eso tiene sentido?!

— Holmes… — fue lo único que pudo murmurar Sally aún con el pelinegro frente a ella, quien sin pudor y agraciado por Eros recargo su peso sobre las palmas de sus manos que estaban en cada extremo del marco de la puerta.

A sus espaldas la habitación se veía oscura, pero no es como si alguna quisiese ver lo que pasaba sobre el hombre copiloto y terminar por quedarse con el trauma más grande de su vida.

— Escuchen — las cuatro le prestaron atención —, fue un vuelo muy largo y una sesión corta de sexo debido al estrés que le sometieron sus tonterías, así que no quiero ni verlas respirar en las próximas 24 horas y mucho menos sus feos e insípidos esqueletos rondando cual hienas la puerta de esta habitación. Por lo que si no quieren que las tire dentro de una turbina o vea las mil maneras de asesinarlas con un arco de violín, no se atreverán a pararse frente a mí.

Sherlock no espero ninguna respuesta, sólo se limitó a dar una media sonrisa de superioridad y después cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

El sonido del seguro detrás de la tabla les trajo a la realidad, y aunque Mary, Sarah y Janine sentían verdaderas ganas de llorar, Sally quería hacerle miserable la vida a Holmes. Ese bastardo… ¡Ese bastardo siempre estuvo tras Watson y ni se tuvo que enfrentar a ninguno de ellos!

.

.

Sherlock se sintió levemente grato cuando las caras de todas ellas se quedaron en shock, pero sin duda su momento favorito fue cuando no las tuvo que seguir viendo.

El muro a su espalda estaba a oscuras y dio la perfecta idea equivocada, lo cual era lo esperado. Sólo quería pensar que al fin pudo alejar a las encimadas más molestas de Gran Bretaña que parecían abejas en pelea por la buena miel. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes?

Giro tras el muro donde estaban realmente dos camas más un tocador con un gigantesco espejo y un televisor viejo. En uno de los colchones estaba el rubio boca abajo con todo el uniforme del que siempre se le veía orgulloso hecho una maraña, hasta faltándole un zapato.

— Eso fue bastante sorprendente. Y aterrador. ¿Era necesario quitarte la camisa y lo del sexo? — la voz de John estaba siendo amortiguada por la almohada, pero le pudo entender perfectamente.

Sherlock balbuceo unas cuantas maldiciones, pero nunca se arrepentiría de haberle hecho caso a un viejo comentario tipo consejo de Jim; montar una escena inapropiada daría justo en el clavo de aquellas mentes podridas. Fue ciertamente más fácil de lo que esperaba, pero no podía quejarse si al fin pudo quitar a todas esas mosquitas de _su_ buen amigo.

" _A de más, ¡yo lo vi primero!"_ razonó dentro de su mente, y ciertamente no podía tener mayor razón.

— No volverán ni a saludarte. — oh, esa afirmación sonaba tan bien, que ni la risita carismática del rubio le hizo desflorar la sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro en modelo de victoria.

— Sólo quieren ser buenos profesionales. — Sherlock aún no podía creerse que John en verdad jamás notara todas las miradas y personas interesadas que se tornaban a su alrededor.

De hecho, justamente sólo por eso al hombre se le ha pasado por alto la atracción que hay entre ambos.

¿Él ya se había dado cuenta? ¡Desde que compartieron departamento juntos hace más de una decada! No es como si su amigo fuese un sabio en disimular. Pero sin duda haber esperado tanto por su mugrosa manía de tener todo bajo cierto control no fue buena decisión, porque eso fue lo que logro atraer a todas esas personas entrometidas en sus vidas.

¿Pero John lo veía? ¡No, y todo porque era un tonto humanista que creía en cada persona!

— En serio John, eres un ciego literal. — ¿Cuántas veces ha repetido aquello las ultimas quince horas?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — muchas, seguro, sí es que todo le parecía un Deja Vu por la respuesta tan ignorante del ojiazul.

Bien, pues ya han pasado demasiados años con la ceguera e ignorancia de John, por lo que si seguían así, ni de ancianos podrían decirse la verdad. Hora de que Holmes tomara la iniciativa.

John simplemente sintió un peso extra en la cama, y repentinamente el aroma a la fragancia que Sherlock ha usado por años llego a invadir todo su espacio atmosférico. Ya se quedó dormido, eso estaba seguro, porque no existía manera de que…

— A muchas cosas capitán Watson. — el susurro en su nuca no podía ser un sueño, pues sonó, sintió y anhelo con mucha realidad.

Para ese momento el capitán sólo podía pensar en una frase.

"¡Oh dios!"

* * *

 **Nota/A:** Primero pase semanas en blanco frente al computador, después mi reproductor de música pone la de

"L'amour est un oiseau rebelle" jajaja oh mi Dios x'DD

1) El numero de capitanes para un vuelo de radio mayor es de 4, el de

Azafatas (os) de once, e incluso puede ser el doble dependiendo de la aerolínea. Pero _pos_ YOLO, así lo maneje. xD

2) "KingPrince" así como todos los escenarios comentados son de mi completa imaginación.

3) Juro solemnemente que hice todo lo posible para evitar el Ooc, pero siendo un AU me fue completamente un reto. Pido disculpas si es que he causado a alguna molestia.

Y pues sinceramente me divertí trabajando en esto. Imaginarme todo posible escenario fue tan… JAJAJAJAJA *instale imagen de foca con epilepsia*

Gracias a mi inesperada y oportuna Beta Yuue… te he vendido mi alma, pero ha valido la pena TwT

¡Sigamos disfrutando del Baker Slash Fest 2015, que aún hay mucho que amar con estos grandes personajes en temas tan geniales!


End file.
